a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device which accesses natural energy, and more particularly to an illuminating device wherein a solar thermal radiation wave is absorbed and then operates air molecules to form mechanical energy which is converted into an electric current to illuminate through an access control.
b) Description of the Prior Art
There are a lot of designs related to energy saving or for seeking various approaches to gain electrical energy recently. In many kinds of approaches, if an approach can directly access energy in natural environment to convert into electricity or thermal power, then that approach is most environmentally benign. Today, there is a heat convection wind driven generator device which utilizes a turbo blade, with an interior of the device being coaxially connected to a power generator and the entire power generator device being provided at an upper corner position of a point-shape roof top, such that when temperature inside a house is too high, hot air will pass through the turbo blade to drive the power generator device.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,632 discloses a practical solar power generating technology wherein solar energy is concentrated to an optical transmission element by a condensing method to result in a solar energy electric field through an operation of a heat sink end. Furthermore, in the US Patent Publication No. 20040187907, energy is converted after condensing sunlight.
On the other hand, in a class of IPC No. f03d9/00, there is a lot of equipment, waste heat of which is collected to produce flow energy to drive a power generator to move.
As the aforementioned designs utilize the heat convection method to produce electricity, a source of kinetic energy should be dependent upon a physical condition of a target to be used, such as a temperature condition on a roof top of a factory, and a place of usage will be more limited.